


First Thing in the Morning

by dont_rainonmyparade



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_rainonmyparade/pseuds/dont_rainonmyparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Double-ohs and Quartermasters alike find leverage in unorthodox ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Thing in the Morning

“There isn’t a scratch on it. I’m quite impressed.” Bond raises his eyebrows in mild surprise, examining the Walther again to be sure. 

The double-oh blinks, nonplussed. “Of course there isn’t. It’s government property; what did you expect me to do with it? Treat it like a boomerang and hope for the best?” 

Bond shrugs dubiously. “Stranger things have happened,” he says, staring bemusedly up at the agent. 

“No doubt,” the double-oh says thoughtfully, but carelessly. He tugs at his suit jacket, impatient. The sooner he gets out of Six, the sooner he can relax at his flat with a hot cup of Earl Grey and re-runs of Inspector Lewis – the sooner he can escape Bond’s voice haunting him, at least for a short while. 

A moment later, it’s that same voice which reaches his ears. “You’re not paying attention, are you?” James asks. The questions sounds rhetorical. “You are aware, double-oh-q,” he says lightly, “that I can stretch this process out significantly if I like.” He pauses, blinking innocently up at the agent, blue eyes wide. “Or do you not remember what happened last time?” 

Q inhales deeply, eyes narrowed, only practiced patience keeping his irritation in check now. “Bond, last time, I swore I’d report you on grounds of sexual harassment–and don’t try to tell me you don’t remember that.” 

Bond smirks, leaning back and folding his arms. “Oh, I recall. The question is, did you?” 

Q straightens, and brushes loose hair out of his face–though much to Bond’s amusement, it falls immediately back into place. The double-oh stares at Bond for a long moment before reaching into his back pocket and delicately placing a folded envelope in front of Bond. “In fact I did, James,” he says crisply. “Your hearing is first thing in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr, let's chat about these two! emsdispatch.tumblr.com


End file.
